Paper shredders are commonly placed on an office floor or stacked on desks, book shelves or other office furniture or cabinets along with printers, fax machines or other office equipment. Such stacking or other placement of office equipment is commonly unsightly and inefficient.
In other arrangements, paper shredders have been placed on cabinets having pivotal doors. The pivotal doors provide access to the interior of the device where a collection bag is supported for collection of shredded material from the shredder. The sole function of the cabinet is to support the collection bag therein. In such an instance, efficient use of the office space is not achieved because the device is occupying the same or more office space than the shredder and is not providing any additional capabilities.